District 6 Wars Woman
The District 6 Wars Woman is an unnamed minor antagonist who only appeared in manga chapter 30. She was a prostitute who worked the streets of the small town 5 km south of the Hausen House. Some time prior to the series start, she had been corrupted by a Kor and turned into a Wars. She then lured men into traps so they could be devoured by herself and other servants of Verloren. Appearance Physical appearance The unnamed lady is of average height with a petite build and angular face. She has very large, dark eyes, a small nose, thin lips, and appears very young. Her hair is straight, long enough to reach her lower back, and light in colour. Clothing She wears an ankle-length, light coloured, dress made of a floaty material under a similarly light-coloured trench coat with ribbon sewn into the sleeve cuffs and back of the coat. The lapels and collar of the coat are embroidered with a fine 'swirl' pattern, and she wears a cravat with a large jewel on. Her gloves have little bows on them and she wears a sun hat. Personality Like many other Wars, the woman was aggressive and manipulative, using her fragile appearance and meek demeanour to lure people into traps so they could be devoured by servants of Verloren. Though nothing of her human life is shown, she appeared to be a gentle person, as she smiled and thanked Frau for releasing her from the Wars. History Most of her history is unknown. At some point in her life she became corrupted by a Kor, had all three wishes granted, and became a Wars. Her three wishes are unknown. She had worked as a prostitute for a while, and tells Frau that she is homeless and this may be the reason she became a prostitute. However it is also possible she was lying to lure Frau into her trap.She is shown wearing very elaborate clothes embroidered with jewels- showing she has a considerable sum of money to be able to afford such luxuries- and she was a Wars and trying to convince Frau to 'buy' her at the time. Manga Synopsis Attacking Frau and death She is wandering the streets of District 6 alone at night when she is stopped by Frau who warns her of the dangers of walking home alone. She informs him that she is homeless and asks him to "buy her for the night". Frau agrees but then releases his scythe, realising she is actually a Wars. She narrowly dodges an attack from Frau and flees to the rooftops while Frau pursues her. She leads him to other Wars and they mock him for using Verloren's Scythe. Frau refuses to submit and begins to purify their souls using the scythe. The Wars inhabiting the woman's body screams one last insult at Frau before leaving her body, and the woman thanks Frau for releasing her. Her soul leaves for heaven and she is presumably reincarnated. Abilities She had the physical and spiritual abilities of a typical Wars: above average speed and strength, and the ability to corrupt humans. Trivia *She is the first female in the series to be killed by Frau. References Category:Minor characters Category:Nameless characters Category:Female Category:Onetime characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Human